


Frightened

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia hates thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightened

The lightening woke Alicia instantly, she had always been somewhat afraid of it but, when she had her children, she had tried to conquer it, show them they didn't need to be afraid. She lay in silence, watching the ceiling and half-expecting to hear Grace cry out for her. Grace was gone now, at college, Zach too was at college and yet, as she lay listening to the thunder and watching the lightening, she flinched. She had moved to stand, making her way to the hallway, sinking down silently half-way down the stairs. 

Kalinda emerged moments later, looking over the balcony to see Alicia still curled there, staring blindly into the night. The lightening kept flashing and Kalinda descended the stairs. She had moved to settle beside Alicia, silent. Alicia had turned to look at her, not speaking, not saying a word. She had no real need to. Kalinda knew what she wanted, what she needed. She had moved to gather Alicia closer, smiling at the low sigh as she curled against her. Alicia seemed to relax instantly. She still hated the noise of Thunder and the lightening flashes still worried her, but with Kalinda holding her, she knew, somehow, that no matter what, she would be alright.


End file.
